FIRST NIGHT
by N.Amethyst
Summary: Hmmm.. mengisahkan Kaito yang heboh dengan kehadiran Gakupo di PC milik masternya. seperti apa kehebohannya... yah silakan baca sendiri lah.. awas YAOI RULES! 1. If you like it, go ahead, read it, and give me some review... 2. If you don't like it, just go back and give me some kiss bye... *dihajar mpe babak bundas* WARNING, HARD YAOI.


"FIRST NIGHT"

Disclaimer : VOCALOID 2

Pairing : KAITO X Kamui Gakupo

"Beware! This is Yaoi Fic! Boy X Boy pairing. Don't like, don't read it! Just go back and Bye :D"

_PIP_

_PROGRAM DEFAULT_

_KAMUI GAKUPO_

_ACTIVATED_

Gakupo membuka matanya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat ke telapak tangannya, barcode yang terukir di telapak tangan kirinya mulai menghilang. Ia sadar ia sudah tidak di perusahaan lagi. Kini ia ada di dalam sebuah personal computer milik master barunya. Personal computer dengan nuansa warna ungu sesuai dengan imagenya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena merasa akan cocok dengan master barunya.

"Ne… Gakupo-chin… salam kenal aku mastermu… namaku A******t [Hahaha di sensor]. Sebagai salam pembuka, aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu 'Paranoid Doll'." Kata seseorang dari luar computer. Gakupo bisa melihatnya. Seorang gadis seumurannya berambut pendek dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil mengutak-atik berbagai tool di screen komputernya.

"Hahaha… aku bicara padamu. Seolah-olah kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku saja… tapi aku senang kamu bisa jadi milikku. Hehehe." Lanjutnya. Gakupo tersenyum senang. Ia tertawa kecil atas kata-kata masternya, karena sebenarnya Gakupo bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan masternya.

"Hai, master." Jawabnya.

_"Towarareta ikiba no nai kokoro.. ugokenai naru… omoi dasu…. Dst"_

Nyanyian Gakupo menggema di dalam personal computer itu. Seseorang dari patch lain mendengar lagu itu. Ia berjalan ke luar mencari-cari asal suara.

"Hm… merdu." Gumamnya. Ia keluar dari patchnya dan mendapati sesosok samurai berwarna ungu sedang menyanyi untuk masternya. Tiba-tiba ia menautkan alisnya.

"Ukh. Master memakai program lain. Apa ini bakal jadi akhir bagiku. Aku akui suaranya merdu sih. Tapi aku nggak rela digantikan begitu saja. Sudah begitu orang baru itu bukan dari perusahaan yang sama denganku lagi…" ia mengomel sendiri sambil terus mengamati nyanyian Gakupo.

"Hai, hai! Sesuai dengan iklannya. Suara Gakupo merdu banget! Hm… selamat datang ya Gakupo chin. Mohon kerja samanya mulai sekarang." Kata sang master. Lalu ia mematikan computer. Layar yang membentang lebar di depan Gakupo berubah menjadi hitam.

"Hai, Master." Jawab Gakupo. Ia tersenyum senang karena telah membuat Masternya merasa puas atas lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

"Nee… Newbie ka?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. Gakupo berbalik dan mendapati seorang cowok berambut biru dengan scraft yang juga biru. Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda bingung.

"Hai. Hajimemashite. Kamui Gakupo desu." Jawab Gakupo dengan tenang. Cowok itu agak terbelalak. Ia kaget mendengar nama itu. Matanya menelusuri penampilan Gakupo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Tiba-tiba saja cowok itu blushing. Wajahnya memerah, ia membuang muka agar Gakupo tidak melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah itu.

"Ano… eto… Kaito desu. Vocaloid. Crypton Future Media LTD." Cowok biru itu memperkenalkan diri dengan lengkap. Gakupo tersenyum.

"Vocaloid 2. Internet Co. LTD" balas Gakupo. Ia lalu mendekati Kaito dan bersalaman. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar mereka bisa langsung akrab. Kaito mengajaknya masuk ke patchnya agar bisa lebih santai untuk berbincang-bincang. Di dalam patch Kaito sangat nyaman. Ia sengaja membentuk tempat itu angar terlihat seperti rumah. Dan Gakupo merasa nyaman.

"Nee.. Kaito-kun. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentangmu. Yaah, karena kau dirilis lebih dulu dari aku." Kata Gakupo membuka pembicaraan.

"Yah. Sebenarnya aku juga tahu tentang Gakupo-san. Aku biasa mencari info dari koneksi internet milik master." Kata Kaito. Ia masih menatap dengan agak malu-malu kea rah Gakupo. Gakupo sendiri jadi merasa risih diperhatikan begitu.

"Jadi Cuma Kaito-kun yang ada di sini?" tanya Gakupo kemudian.

"Hm… nggak. Sebenarnya kami lengkap. Tapi Master menonaktifkan mereka sementara. Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya karena dia menahan diri untuk berinteraksi dengan vocaloid. Akhir-akhir ini Master terlihat banyak pekerjaan. Aku yang sengaja ditinggal sendiri untuk menemaninya pun jarang di gunakan." Kata Kaito curcol. Gakupo tertawa pelan.

"Sumimasen, Gakupo san." Kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

"He?"

"Maaf karena tadi aku berpikir, Master mau menggantikan kami. Soalnya programmu berbeda dengan kami, jadi aku agak curiga." Kata Kaito.

"Hahaha. Nggak apa-apa."

Hari berikutnya, mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Miku, Len, Rin, Luca dan Meiko. Ditambah lagi Len dan Rin yang langsung heboh karena kehadiran makhluk baru di PC itu.

"Wuah! Beneran Kamui Gakupo!" teriak Len.

"Master jahat ih… dia menginstal Gakupo nii selama kita cuti." Kata Rin. Meiko hanya tersenyum meng-iya-kan kata-kata Miku.

"Nee… tapi kan kita cuti karena Master lagi sibuk. Toh kita diaktifkan lagi tepat setelah Master menginstal Gakupo san." Tambah Miku. Gakupo merasa senang karena sambutan yang hangat dari yang lain. Hanya dia agak merasa risih pada Luca yang sedari tadi diam saja dan menatap tajam kea rah Gakupo. Padahal sebenarnya Gakupo senang melihat penampilan Luca yang cantik dan modis.

"Jadi… apa yang kalian lakukan selama kami tidak ada?" tanya Rin dengan nada menggoda kea rah Gakupo.

"Yah, kami Cuma ngobrol dan Kaito kun menceritakan hal-hal tentang Master dan kalian." Jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum. Tapi Rin terlihat kecewa. Ia melirik kea rah Kaito, dan Kaito jadi kaget.

"Nee… Kaito nii. Kau tidak cerita tentang 'itu'?" tanya Rin. Miku dan Len terkikik pelan.

"Wuaaa! Tidak jangan! Aku belum siap!" teriak Kaito panic. Ia membekap Rin agar tidak bicara yang tidak perlu. Yang lain tertawa pelan.

"Tak perlu ditutupi. Toh akhirnya dia juga akan tahu." Jawab Luca tenang.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan bilang sendiri atau biar Master yang bilang. Tapi tidak sekarang!" kata kaito panic. Wajahnya memerah. Gakupo hanya kebingungan. Ia berpikir, mungkin mereka membicarakan rahasia yang hanya milik mereka. Ia penasaran tapi tidak merasa perlu mencampuri urusan teman-temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba layar besar terbentang di depan mereka yang memunculkan wajah Master.

"Uwaaah! Akhirnya aku bisa main sama kalian XD rasanya sudah lama sekali. Akhirnya komikku kelar juga jadi aku bisa main sepuasnya dengan kalian." Master heboh sendiri di depan PCnya. Ia menangis lega karena sudah menyelesaikan komiknya dan curhat pada program-program di PCnya. Padahal ia tahu para Vocaloid itu tak mungkin menjawab kata-katanya. Tapi di balik PC, mereka ikut tersenyum lega.

"Komik?" gumam Gakupo.

"Iya. Master adalah Komikus yang belum terkenal. Saat ini dia berjuang untuk meraih mimpinya. Makanya kami sangaat menyukai Master." Kata Miku ceria.

"Hm… apa aku boleh melihat komik buatan Master ya…?" gumam Gakupo kemudian

"Boleh. Letaknya ada di Drive E/folder utama. Selamat menikmati." Kata Luca dingin. Gakupo berterima kasih dan dibalas dengan dingin oleh Luca. Ia syok tapi dihibur oleh Miku dkk. Hahaha Luca yang sadis.

Malam itu, setelah seharian bernyanyi bersama Master dan yang lainnya, Gakupo kembali ke Patchnya dengan lelah tapi senang. Perasaan cemasnya saat diinstall karena takut tidak cocok dengan Master dan yang lain telah sirna.

"Ah.. lelahnya…" Gakupo hendak pergi tidur. Tapi dia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa Masternya adalah seorang komikus. Ia kemudian mencari di folder utama untuk melihatnya. Dia menemukan sebuah folder yang berisi penuh dengan komik. Ia menikmatinya. Mulai dari genre romance sampai adventure ada. Meski gambarnya masih kasar, tapi menurut Gakupo Masternya itu punya bakat untuk bisa sukses. Saat hendak kembali ke Patchnya, ia melihat sebuah folder yang diberi nama 'Doujinshi'.

"Hm… Master juga suka membuat Doujin ya…" karena penasaran ia membuka dan membacanya. Awalnya ia tersenyum senang sekali ketika tahu bahwa doujin itu tentang Vocaloid. Tentang Gakupo dan teman-temannya. Ia jadi tahu betapa Master sangat menyukai mereka. Tapi semakin ia baca, ia semakin merasa aneh dengan ceritanya.

*YANG DIBACA GAKUPO*

Gakupo meraih scraf Kaito untuk mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kaito. Dengan senyuman licik, Kaito mencium Gakupo terlebih dulu. Gakupo yang merasa ditantang tak mau kalah. Ia balik menyerang Kaito. Kaito pun kalah dan Gakupo berhasil memasuki mulut Kaito. Lidah mereka bergulat di dalam sana, mencari kesenangan sendiri-sendiri. Kaito menarik rambut Gakupo agar Gakupo melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku… tidak terima…" ucap Kaito dengan nafas masih memburu.

"Eh?" Gakupo bingung. Tiba-tiba Kaito mendorong Gakupo hingga ia jatuh ke lantai. Dengan cepat Kaito menciumnya penuh nafsu lalu melucuti baju Gakupo satu persatu.

"GYAAAAA!" Gakupo berteriak histeris dan menutup doujin yang ia baca. Wajahnya sudah merah panas. Kepalanya pusing. Ia panic dan salah tingkah. Dia bergerak perlahan meraih tempat tidur. Berusaha tak memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat tapi tetap saja ia terngiang-ngiang.

Keesokan paginya, mereka berkumpul bersama-sama dan pandangan mereka semua terarah pada wajah kusut Gakupo. Kantung matanya menghitam. Dari jauh terdengan Luca terkikik pelan.

"Gakupo nii kenapa?" tanya Len yang mengkhawatirkan Gakupo.

"Nggak apa-apa Len. Aku Cuma kurang tidur. Semalam aku nggak bisa tidur karena kepikiran sesuatu." Kata Gakupo tenang. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu tatap dengan Kaito. Ia membuang muka karena masih teringat hal semalam. Wajahnya blushing tanpa ia sadari.

"Eh? Kenapa Gakupo san membuang muka dariku?" batin Kaito.

"Gakupo san? Wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Miku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

"Tidak kok…" kata Gakupo sambil tertawa kecil. Kaito semakin curiga karena mendengar tawa Gakupo yang seperti dipaksakan.

Saat yang lain sedang bernyanyi, Kaito mendekati gakupo yang sedang duduk santai menunggu Master memanggilnya. Menyadari Kaito mendekat, Gakupo agak sedikit menjauh.

"Gakupo san kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Iie… betsuni…" kata Gakupo memalingkan wajah. Kaito yang merasa dihindari, berpindah posisi agar bisa menatap Gakupo. Tapi hal yang sama terjadi, Gakupo kembali memalingkan wajah. Kaito kembali berpindah, dan hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya Kaito yang kesal, nekat memegang pipi Gakupo dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaito. Saat itu mata mereka bertatapan. Wajah Gakupo berangsur memerah.

"GYAA!" dia menjauh mundur dari Kaito dengan gerakan cepat.

"He?" Kaito kebingungan. Ia mendekat tapi Gakupo mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Semakin kesal Kaito mendekat dengan langkah semakin cepat. Begitu juga Gakupo yang menghindar makin cepat pula. Alhasil terjadilah tragedy kejar-kejaran.

"Gakupo san! Kenapa kau menghindariku seperti takut tertular virus!?" teriak Kaito.

"Sumimasen! Aku nggak bermaksud menghindarimu! Tapi kakiku melangkah sendiri!" jawab Gakupo dengan berteriak juga. Kaito semakin memper cepat laju larinya. Tinggal beberapa meter dan ia melompat untuk menangkap Gakupo. Tapi Gakupo dengan sigap mengangkat pedang tanpa melepas sarungnya untuk menangkis serangan Kaito.

"Hee… mereka sedang latihan beladiri ya…" ujar Meiko yang melihat dari kejauhan.

"Hari ini cukup dulu deh, aku mau bikin doujin. Berhubung aku sudah punya Gakupo. Lain kali aku mau bikin video yang di dubber Kaito dan Gakupo ah… hehe sekarang bikin doujin!" kata-kata Master terdengar jelas oleh mereka semua dari dalam PC. Kaito dan Gakupo yang mendengarnya masing-masing blushing dan menghentikan perang mereka.

"Hee… kenapa tiba-tiba Gakupo san terdiam begitu?" gumam Meiko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

"Mungkin dia sudah melihat doujin Master." Kata Luca dengan tenang. Meiko menatap Luca dengan heran. Sejurus kemudian ia yakin bahwa yang membuat Gakupo bisa tahu tentang doujin Yaoi Master adalah Luca.

Gakupo melamun sendirian di dalm patchnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghela nafas panjang dengan penuh kebingungan. Ia melamun lagi lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Padahal, aku berpikir Kaito kun bisa jadi sahabat yang baik. Tapi ternyata Master berpikir bahwa kami…" ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena blushing sendirian. Ia lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Kalau Gakupo san menghela nafas terus-terusan begitu, kebahagiaan bisa menjauh darimu lho." Kata Kaito yang mendadak muncul.

"GYAA! MUNCUL!" teriak Gakupo.

"Heh! Aku tidak terima perlakuanmu itu, Gakupo san. Kau bereteriak padaku seolah aku ini hantu." Kata Kaito sedikit sebal.

"A.. hahaha… hahaha.." Gakupo mengeluarkan tawa aneh.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Gakupo san?" tanya Kaito akhirnya.

"A… eto… ano…" Gakupo bingung menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah. Jawab jujur saja kenapa?" kata Kaito semakin kesal.

"Em.. doujin…" jawab Gakupo pelan.

"Apa?"

"Makanya itu karena Doujin buatan Master!" teriak Gakupo dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah. Kaito tersetak kaget. Ia memerhatikan wajah Gakupo yang merona ketika mengatakannya. Ia jadi ikut merona.

"Em.. itu saja. Ja ne…" kata gakupo lalu melesat pergi. Tapi Kaito sigap menarik tangan Gakupo hingga Gakupo terjatuh.

"Tunggu! Jadi kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Kaito penasaran. Gakupo mengangguk . Kaito menghela nafas dengan berat. Gakupo berpikir mungkin Kaito juga tidak menyetujui doujin itu. Jadi ia menata hati dan bicara dengan Kaito secara jantan tanpa acara kejar-kejaran.

"Ya. Aku sudah melihatnya. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyetujui hal itu. Jadi kalau kau juga tak menyukai hal itu, ayo kita bicara pada Master dan memintanya untuk tidak membuat doujin tentang kita." Kata Gakupo dengan tegas.

"Bicara dengan Master? Bukannya itu melanggar peraturan? Kalau kita keluar dari PC ini, program kita akan terhapus secara otomatis dan kita nggak akan bisa diaktifkan lagi. Dengan kata lain mati." Kata Kaito.

"Nggak. Kita cukup bicara lewat text. Kita bicara dengan Master dengan program kita ketika Master sedang menggunakan kita." Kata Gakupo dengan tegas. Ia benar-benar sedang berusaha meyakinkan Kaito untuk menolak doujin Master.

"Hm.. bisa saja. Tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Saat Master membuat doujin itu. Master terlihat begitu senang. Bukankah tugas kita adalah membuat Master senang? Kalau kita meminta Master menghentikan doujin itu, ia tak akan senang." Kata Kaito sambil membalik badan memunggungi Gakupo.

"Eh…" Gakupo sedikit tertegun.

"Lagipula. Secara pribadi, aku nggak membenci doujin itu. Jujur aku selalu menunggu-nunggu Master menginstall Gakupo san ke PC ini…" lanjut Kaito.

"A… apa maksudmu?" tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Maksudku, begini…" Kaito mencium Gakupo dengan penuh perasaan. Yang dicium syok sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kaito melepas kan ciumannya. Tiba-tiba headphonenya menyala, tanda bahwa ia dipanggil Master.

"Untuk saat ini, cukup itu dulu. Aku yakin Gakupo san belum siap melakukan hal seperti di dalam doujin." Kata Kaito sambil menghilang dari hadapan Gakupo yang masih tebengong-bengong. Saat Gakupo sadar Kaito baru saja menciumnya. Wajahnya merah matang seolah akan meledak.

"A.. GYAAAAAA! Barusan itu! Dia menciumku! Dia menciumku!" Gakupo panic sendirian. Dia lari mengitari Patchnya dengan panic. Ia kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Tu… tunggu dulu. 'cukup itu dulu', 'belum siap melakukan hal yang di doujin'… memangnya masih ada hal yang lain!" teriak Gakupo dengan kepanikkan yang semakin menjadi. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah. Setelah ia berpikir dengan jernih, ia memang sadar bahwa ia Cuma membaca doujin chapter 1, karena terlalu syok ia menutupnya begitu saja. Lalu ia memutuskan nanti malam untuk memberanikan diri membaca lanjutannya.

"Ahh.." desahan pelan terlontar dari mulut Gakupo ketika Kaito dengan penuh nafsu mengulum milik Gakupo yang semakin mengeras, sedangkan tangannya bermain nakal dengan salah satu nipple Gakupo.

"Hentikan.. aku akan.. akh…" belum selesai memperingatkan, cairan putih keluar dan membasahi wajah Kaito yang tanpa keraguan menelannya begitu saja.

"Dasar bodoh! kenapa kau menelannya!?" teriak Gakupo sambil mendaratkan sebuah timpukkan ke kepala Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum manis. Ia beralih mencium Gakupo, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gakupo dan saling berperang. Gakupo yang tak mau kalah mengulurkan tangannya dan bermain dengn milik Kaito. Kaito yang kaget merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana, melepaskan ciumannya, memutuskan benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua lidah mereka.

"Kau menantangku, Gakupo san…" kata Kaito seduktif. Tiba-tiba sesuatu memasuki tubuh Gakupo. Dua jari Kaito bermain di dalam sana mencari spot yang tepat. Gakupo menahan sakit sambil terus meremas milik Kaito.

"Aaahh…" desah Gakupo mesra ketika Kaito mengenai spot yang ia cari. ia menyeringai dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku mulai… Gakupo san.."

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP~

_OVER_HEATING_

_SHUTING_DOWN_

"Ga… Gakupo san!" teriak Kaito ketika menemukan Gakupo Hang Up di folder utama. Ia sudah tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Sudah tentu. Doujin. Ia lalu membawa Gakupo ke patchnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Gakupo standby lagi.

"Aku nggak menyangka, Gakupo san benar-benar nekat membacanya." kata Kaito kemudian.

"Bagaimana tidak. Kau sendiri yang bilang 'cukup itu dulu' sudah pasti ada lanjutannya. Tentu saja aku jadi penasaran pada lanjutannya kan!" kata Gakupo marah-marah. Dan Kaito hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Gakupo agak terpesona dengan tawa Kaito barusan. Ia blushing dengan sendirinya.

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja ada lanjutannya. tapi aku tahu Gakupo san belum siap untuk hal itu. jadi aku menahan diri. Tapi Gakupo san malah nekat melihat lanjutan doujin Master. Alhasil Gakupo san hang up di tempat." kata Kaito. Gakupo membuang pandangan matanya ke tempat lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Tapi Kaito tau. dengan gerak cepat ia berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir sexy Gaku. Gakupo yang kaget semakin memerah. Lidah Kaito sudah bergerilya di dalam mulut Gakupo dengan gencarnya sehingga Gaku kehabisan nafas. Kaito yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan ciumannya, meninggalkan jejak saliva di ujung bibir Gakupo. Melihat ekspresi Gakupo yang kepayahan, Kaito malah jadi bergairah untuk melanjutkannya.

"Gakupo san… Kawaii…" gumam Kaito lalu mencium dan menjilat keher Gakupo dengan penuh nafsu *tertawa* sedangkan tangannya mulai membuka baju Gakupo dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

"Maaf… sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi…" kata Kaito.

"Hn… nh! kh…" hanya gumaman saja yang bisa Gakupo keluarkan karena bibirnya kini telah diblokir kembali oleh Kaito. Tangannya berusaha menghadang Kaito untuk tidak melucuti bajunya. Tapi sia-sia. Ia kalah cepat dengan Kaito, kini Kaito telah meraih harta berharga milik Gakupo dan dengan lembut meremasnya.

"Ahh… henti…kan…aaah…" erangan Gakupo menjadi ketika Kaito mulai mengulum milik Gakupo. ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Gakupo tak meronta lagi karena ia sudah tak punya tenaga, kalah oleh sebuah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di bawah sana.

"Hentikan… aku akan…" belum selesai mengatakannya, hal itu telah terjadi. Sesuatu membasahi wajah Kaito di bawah sana. Kaito mengusapnya dengan dengan punggung tangan, lidahnya masih terjulur dan sesuatu itu menetes dari ujung lidahnya. Samar tapi terlihat jelas Kaito sedang tersenyum. Gakupo hanya bisa blushing.

"Dasar brengsek!" Gakupo berusaha menendang Kaito tapi berhasil dihindari. Posisi mereka pun berubah. Gakupo tertengkurap karena Kaito berhasil menghindari tendangan Gakupo. Dengan cepat Kaito memblokir kedua tangan Gakupo.

"Gakupo san… kau yakin tak mau meneruskannya?" bisik Kaito di telinga kiri Gaku.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Gakupo yang masih memerah. Ia tak bisa bergerak karena Kaito masih berada di atasnya.

"Jangan takut Gakupo san… I'll be gentle…" bisik Kaito lagi. tangan kirinya mulai menelusuri punggung lalu terus menuruninya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" Gakupo panic tapi masih memerah. Badannya semakin terasa panas oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Kaito.

"Aku tahu Gakupo san sedang kepanasan. Jadi aku akan membantumu…" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Gyah! Sakit! Hentikan! … itu sakit!" teriak Gakupo ketika Kaito memasukkan kedua jarinya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera menemukan spot yang tepat dan…"

"Akh! henti… Aaaaah… ngh…" Gakupo berhenti berteriak ketika ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh tapi begitu nikmat. Kaito tersenyum lembut. Ia terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya agar Gakupo terbiasa.

"Ahn…" desahan kecil dengan sedikit kecewa terdengar dari Gakupo ketika Kaito menarik jarinya keluar. Kaito semakin merasa senang.

"Tenang Gakupo san… aku mulai ya…" bisik Kaito.

"Apa maksud… Aaaaarrgh! Aah! Ahn!" Gakupo mengerang ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar memasukinya. Menghantam prostatnya. Membuatnya melayang entah ke mana. Rasa sakit dan kenikmatanya… entah apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan tapi Gakupo tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia memang sedang menikmatinya.

"Kai.. to.. aah!" desah Gakupo pelan. Mendengarnya Kaito jadi memerah. Ia benar-benar nggak menyangka Gakupo akan memanggil namanya ketika mereka sedang melakukannya. Ia terkikik pelan, dan menghantam Gakupo dengan lebih keras.

"Aaaah! Kai.. to!"

"Gaku.."

"Kau.. Breng..sek… aah!" umpat Gakupo ditengah-tengah acara mereka.

"Hehehe… tentu Gaku…"

Keesokan harinya, Gakupo terbangun di patchnya dengan keadaan punggung yang sakit. Ia memiliki kantung mata yang menghitam karena ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang telah ia dan Kaito lakukan semalam.

"Kenapa itu terjadi… sudah begitu! Kenapa aku mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti itu… *teringat* GYAAAAA! MEMALUKAN!" Gakupo heboh sendirian.

"Gakupo nii kenapa?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah… aku baru saja mengalami malam penuh disaster paling parah seumur hidupku… [padahal baru aktif dari line paling atas doang] Aku benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikiranku." kata Gakupo dengan nada kematian.

"Kalau begitu tepat waktu." Miku dkk termasuk Kaito datang membawa ice cream cone di tangan masing-masing.

"Waaah… Miku nee bawa ice cream.." sambut Rin senang.

"Ini hadiah dari Kaito kun. Entah apa, tapi dia bilang untuk merayakan sesuatu." lanjut Miku. Kaito tersenyum senang dengan wajah Fresh cling-cling gitu lah. Sedangkan Gakupo kini di selimuti aura membunuh yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ng… Gaku… po… san?" kata Kaito terputus-putus. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur menuruni wajahnya. Gakupo datang mendekat sambil mencabut pedangnya.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH!? DASAR BRENGSEK!" teriak Gakupo lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Kaito.

"GYAAAAA~ Seseorang! Tolong aku…" teriak Kaito. Tapi semuanya hanya menonton dengan wajah datar, seolah-olah sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ooh… jadi begitu. Akhirnya Kaito kun yang nekat ya.. Haaah~" kata Miku sambil menghela nafas. Diikuti helaan nafas yang lainnya. Dan ternyata mereka memang tahu. Dari mana?

_THE END?_

,,A,,

*ENCORE*

_PIP_

_NEW_MESSAGE_

"Hee… tumben-tumbenan ada yang mengirimiku e-mail. Bikin penasaran, padahal lagi sibuk gambar nih…" meletakkan pensil lalu mulai mengutak atik computer.

"Sensei! Kau masih punya banyak kerjaan!" teriak seseorang dari meja lain.

"Iya, iya… aku akan segera kerja lagi setelah ngecek e-mail ini!" jawab orang itu.

_OPEN_

_FROM_Unknown_

_SUBJECT_Present_

_Congratulation for your debut, Master! Omedeto! This is present for you! Ganbatte kudasai, Master! Fight on!_LUCA_

_DOWNLOAD_ATTACH_FILE_'GakuKai First Night'_

_PIP_

_PLAYING_ON_AVP_

"KYAAAAA~ ,,0,," BRUKK! *pingsan*

"Sensei!? Sensei! Kau kenapa! Seseorang! Tolong ambilkan handuk! Sensei mimisan parah! Cepat! Cepat!"

_FIN_


End file.
